The Death of Humanity 2:Dru's Hellish Return
by sexiboisgiggler
Summary: Hi heres part two
1. Twisted Labyrinths

Walking the dark twisted labyrinths within the depths of Hell that I once knew so well,my dark cold heart sunk I still couldn't figure out the meaning or reason behind this twisted illusion, I'd been walking in circles for hours now or so it seemed and didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast even my powers of astro projection was deserting me, was i asleep and dreaming or was this my new reality or punishment.

After many twisted corners Dru found herself in an area she knew all to well, it was her old working quarters, why was she back here,she should be at home preparing for her sons to be born not wandering around alone in the dark dangerous depths of Hell.

In the midst of it all Dru was adamant she could still hear soft music dancing eerily through the catacombs of her quarters,closing her other senses she homed in on the sound;'Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins

Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel

Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear your demands  
You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand

On your own I know you can make it  
Truth or bone. I know you can shake it  
Survive alone I know you can take it

Fly away, fly away  
Run away, run away  
Hide away, hide'

She wasn't sure what to do,she knew that she had to get out of here,the music was blatently a sign that THEY knew she'd returned especially as she was often crudely referred to as Lucifer's Angel, a title she never asked for or wanted,sighing she carried on heading north hoping she was going the right way.


	2. Cassandra

A few labyrinths later and Dru came to an abrupt halt, this area was extremely familiar to her and not exactly in the good way, looking are no she knew she wasn't alone, out of nowhere a blazing hot plasmic fire ball came hurtling towards her, Dru darted out its path as quickly as she could but the large burn across her left arm was proof she wasn't quick enough;'ow oi that hurt' she said aloud through a demonic snarl, 'it wasn't meant to hurt you it was meant to destroy you' came the response from amidst the darkness. With no hesitation Dru projected herself to a safer area although how long it would be safe for she didn't know there answer to.

Wondering around the dark corrridoors of her new area she ran into a angelic looking woman dressed head to toe in illuminating white robes, 'w who are you? ' Dru asked the angelic being, 'I am Cassandra the Seer of the God's and Ive been sent to help you,but First you need to explain what's going on' Dru glanced at Cassandra with demonic yet confused eyes, causing Cassandra to vanish in an orb of bright purple light.

Somewhere in the lighter catacombs Cassandra and another being from her realm were locked in conversation regarding Dru and her predicament, "Why didnt you tell me i was rescuing a Demon? ' 'There wasn't enough time, she was about to be killed,besides we couldnt take a chance that you'd say no, there's to much at risk here','She'll see straight through me though', 'She won't if your careful and clever besides she Just wants to be more human and that works in our favour,no go and help her for all our sakes' with the last part of the conversation over the other being vanished leaving Cassandra no choice but to return to Dru's aid.

Standing next to Dru Cassandra place her hand on Dru's left shoulder, and waited,'Hey that's and all but could you push down a little harder on that spot please, I mean if you're not getting a premonition then you may as well put some more effort into it 'Dru smiled as she spoke noticing that Cassandra seemed abit thrown about the fact she'd been sussed out;'uhm yeah sorry, but i kinda don't understand why do you want to be full in touch with humanity, did the bad stuff get to you or something?'Dru sighed slightly upon answering, 'no the good did actually,you see in mine of work you see both good and evil on a daily basis and i guess more so since my slip up and then again in meeting Jay the humanity got the better of me, being a demon or a halfling in my case, is all about feeding the endless emptiness and darkness that surrounds us and I guess I just got fed up with it all' as she spoke Cassandra could feel deep within herself that this halfling was indeed telling the truth and was also in dire danger,'stay here I promise I'll return I Just need to gather a few things to get you out of here and back to the human realm'with the words still echoing around she was gone.

Minutes maybe hours passed since Cassandra had left and Dru was starting to feel that she wasnt planning on actually returning, until she felt a presence behind her, smiling at the familiar face of her saviour and soulmate she smiled,smoothing down the blood red dress she wearing,'do you like it? ','yes Dru of course it's great, although im more of a all black kinda guy, more appropriate and fitting for a funeral don't you think?' before Dru could move the now apparent demon from her past and her quarters had her firmly by the throat 'Hey there my little slave,have you missed me? ' he loosend his grip just enough to gather a response 'oh were are my manners, hello there you swirling particle of scum! Id say I've missed you but i don't believe in un nessicary lies' the male demon grew angrier at her greeting and re applied his brute force and pressure to her throat, 'you always did amuse me Dru although i cant see why you thought coming back here would save your pathetic ass" before he had the chance to speak the entire room lit up like a bright orange furnace leaving Dru alone in the bedroom she shared with Jay clutching her throat and gasping for her breath.


	3. Saying Goodbye

The aftermath of her most recent ordeal still playing in great detail on her mind Dru decided that she needed to disappear for a while, it was becoming more and more apparent that her safety was being increasingly compromised,the last thing she wanted was for Jay to become the latest fatility in someone from her HellBorn pasts revenge scheme, it was terrifying enough that her sons may loose a mother she refused to let them loose a father too.

Grabbing her mp3 player she searched frantically through her many playlists to find a song that would sum up everything she needed Jay to know,within seconds she found the right song who's lyrics explained everything, grabbing a pen and some paper she started to write her letter.

Jay,  
I had to go away for a short while,dont worry we are safe and will hopefully be in touch shortly but I couldn't risk putting you in danger too,this is the hardest thing Ive ever had to write so im going to let these lyrics explain everything,if you really need to get hold of me I've been practicing the mental link ability you showed me how to tap into, im sorry and I love you...  
When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide'

After she had finished writing she placed it in an envelope with Jays name on,positioned it in clear view for him to find and silently left,her heart breaking as she closed the door.

A few hours later Dru was in a heated discussion with another of her kind  
"My life was fairly normal well for a halfling anyway until I met all of you... I want my life back to how it was before THOSE creatures from my past started ruinning everything and if I dont get it! "

The other being looked up at her "what?! "  
Dru smirked before replying  
"you'd better watch out! "  
Upon her response Dru abruptly left leaving the other demon confused.


	4. Families stick Together

"Jazz?!" Kate called out as she carried a bowl of nibbles from the kitchen, "what? " came the response from somewhere in the lounge, "he's here" walking towards the front door he softly answered his wife's comment "OK let's not talk about Dru OK I'm sure he'd like to keep his mind off her for a while" "OK I know" Kate replied while shooting him a look,before quickly opening the front door.

"Hey Jay come here I'm so glad you could come over" she smiled slightly pulling her brother-in-law into a direct hug, it was as clear as day that he was hurting but she knew better than to push it with him, he'll open up when he was ready.

"Hey bro gotta nice bottle of wine sitting over here in all its lonliness fancy a glass? "

"meh I dont suppose you have anything stronger? "

Jazz was a bit taken aback by Jays request but honoured it anyway by pouring him a small glass of Jack Daniels and handing it to him.

"Uhm sure, and uhm here's to a home cooked meal"

Whilest everyone was sat down Kate decided it was way to awkward and silent for what was supposed to be a small family meal so after slight hesitation she decided to speak,altho she was not fully prepared for what was to follow.

"so, how's things? "

Jay couldn't take the silent tension building up around him so answered the question put to him; "look I dont want anybody to feel awkward about me and Dru"

"Ha,uh why would we? "

"No not at all Jay its fine honest"

"I know she's afraid for us all as well as of us all"

"That's not completely her talking though Jay and you know its not, she knows you or us would never hurt her"

Jay nodded slightly before continuing;

"No i know its not,I mean I just wish she was talking, she's not answering her phone, I don't even know where she is"

Jazz looked up, he couldn't bear to see his twin looking this confused and hurt; "Jay dont stress it takes time to figure things out she obviously has a reason"

"Yeah well Jazz I feel like im running out of time!,Im afraid of what she might do out there or what might be done to her" as soon as the last part of the sentence left his lips Jay looked at jazz and Kate before looking down, Kate got up and approached her brother in law placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder; "There must be something WE can do? " she spoke softly trying to keep her own emotions in check.

"Like what tho kate? Tell me am I missing something cuz im out there every night driving the streets, flashing between here and Hell trying to find her hoping that there's some way I can help her or I dont know talk some sense into her, I I'm sorry guys I cant be here pretending that she's not out there somewhere pregnant scared and alone,i im sorry im gonna have to take a rain check I. Just I'm really sorry" and with that he left leaving jazz and Kate alone and hoping that everything would play out ok.

"well, who's for food? "

"Jazz! seriously that's... Ugh fine let's eat"

"W what its going cold and im hungry"

Looking up at her husband's last comment she couldnt help but laugh;

"You're ALWAYS hungry"

Hearing her reply he felt childishly smarted;"That's not true!.. Oh wait hang on... Yeah it is"

A small laugh erupted from them before they returned to the kitchen to eat their meal.


	5. Alcatraz or Hell itself

Dru walked around the deserted building that was or is famously known as Alcatraz prison, she decided to try and blend in as best she could so booked a ticket to attend a haunted ghost tour of the deserted prison, the way she saw it the amount of sad, angry and maybe even evil malvoiant spirits supposedly inhabiting the building it would make it pretty damn hard for the MASTERS from her past to trace her whereabouts,it would also make it virtually impossible for the inhabitants of the prison to actually have any effect on her in the way they do with the unsuspecting humans also on the tour.

The tour guide book specifically states that being inside the building of Alcatraz gives the participants different feelings and sensations effecting almost all their senses, the feelings and sensations would vary from feeling the insanity the prisoners would have eventualy fallen victim too, some weird unexplainable smells including burning flesh from a fire that happend here,to Just generally feeling cold and a very eerie feeling washing over you,Dru couldn't help but smirk when she read the guide book it was just like they'd written a detailed description of Hell itself, with that in mind she hurried to catch up with the moving crowd.

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

So much more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

(return to me salvation)

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

(return to me salvation)

(return to me salvation)

The song echoed sadly around the damp cold isolated walls, in a sad sombre way the lyrics were right she'd caused all this pain just by existing and now she was dragging three people completely innocent from all her sins,disobediance and wrong doings down with her, sighing she carried on following the pathetic crowd knowing it was better this way with nobody knowing where she was,keeping her blade at her side she continued walking.


	6. Ghost Adventures

Dru walked along the damp corridors deep within the eerie depths of Alcatraz prison, she had her head bowed hood up and her earphones in listening to the playlist of her now life;

No sleep

No sleep until I am done with finding the answer

Won't stop

Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer

Sometimes

I feel like going down and so disconnected

Somehow

I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows for my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows all my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

They say

That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe

But I

I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave

Sometimes

I feel that I should go and play with the thunder

Somehow

I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows for my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows all my life

Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something

Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows all my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows all my life

I've been watching

I've been waiting

I've been searching

I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows

I've been waiting

Dru listened as the song faded out and once again the screams of the now heartless disembodied victims that she had emotionlessly claimed down here in the depths of Alcatraz grew louder within her head and mind, smirking slightly at the thought that now she had added to the countless ghosts and entities that a certain little group of the Ghost Adventures team would no doubt enjoy discovering, with this thought fresh in her mind she made her way outside .


	7. New Surroundings

Dru glanced around her new surroundings,the room was fairly big and airy with white and lilac walls,the bed was a double so big enough for her and her growing bump and yet the room seemed cold and lonely without Jay here;a small tear escaped her eyes at that reminicance as it had been almost three months since she left Jay that note and as far as she could see and sense he hadn't bothered looking for her,this in itself told her that her masters in HELL were right all along,sighing sadly Dru curled up in the centre of the bed and flicked through the channels on the TV before settling on some weird ass nature documentary,about 15 minutes into the programme Dru nodded off.  
After a fairly undisturbed sleep Dru awoke and decided to go for a light walk to stretch her legs, grabbing her trusty baggy crimson hoody and the small MP3 player Jay had loaded and given her she slipped the earphone buds in her ears and s a\aet off.  
Her surroundings were breath taking too say the least, the views seemed to stretch for miles which inevitably caused Dru to loose track of time, it had started to get dark as she made her way back to her house,upon arriving home Dru could sense something was off and entered cautiously dreading the shadows and what was lurking in them.


	8. Hellborn and Hellbound

After the initial shock Dru's eyes narrowed.

"I've been expecting you for some time now" I said fighting back my building anger. The creature growled with pleasure as the sound of blood and tissue issued from its jaws. It dropped Cassandra's body like a sack of potatoes and grinned at me.

"What else do you expect from a demon such as myself." It said with a low raspy voice that sent chills down my spine.

"You are predictable at best but you made one slight miscalculation demon." I said with venom in my voice. All I could see was red I didn't know what would happen I knew then and there that that thing would be erased from existence by my hand alone.

"And what miscalculation would that be mortal?" It asked cackling a fierce grin etched on its evil face. "For starters mistaking me for a mortal not to mention you have attempted yet again to take everything from me and that can only mean one thing...in you're eyes I have nothing left to lose." I said and before I even realized it there was a sharp ring and burst of light. I was behind the creature and grabbed its hind legs which I ripped off with ease. It howled in pain and lashed at me with its taloned hands. I was thrown back against the wall my arm badly bleeding.

"You will know pain!" I yelled and charged it. My forearm came into contact with its mouth but I felt no pain. I then started to laugh hysterically as I pressed my palm on its forehead pushing up. It's mandibles opened and I ripped its lower jaw out of hits skull. It fell to the floor writhing with wet squelching sounds in a pool of its own black blood.

I then placed my stilettoed heels on its forehead, it's red eyes staring at me in horror I applied more and more pressure as I heard the cracking of bone. The creature howled in pain as my foot dug deeper into its cranium.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet abomination!" I screamed and grabbed it by what little hair it had and dragged it into the kitchen where I poured a circle of salt around it. It's eyes were wide with a question I knew it was trying to ask.

"Farewell abomination Exorcziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" I screamed and the the abomination was razed to ash before my eyes and It was over or at least until THEY found something else to throw at me but one thing was certain I was not going to give up I refuse to the fact I was a creation of hell stop me experiencing a semi normal life with Jay and my new found family.


	9. All I ask of you

The aftermath of Cassandra's gruesome and untimely demise at the jaws of a Hellhound type creature lay heavy on Dru's ever fragile growing mind, she knew deep down that thing was sent here waiting for her and that Cassandra was just collateral damage;sighing sadly Dru started the clean up of what was supposed to be her home as temporary as it was, the realisation of her return to Jay and her new family was looking like a hopeless distant fragment of her damaged memory,with that thought in mind Dru quickly cleaned up and grabbed her mp3 player and frantically looked for the audio recording that Kate had uploaded of her and Jay singing "all I ask of you" from the Phantom of the opera at the last family gathering they both attended which sadly enough was the day Jay finally proposed,the soppy git even changed the name from Christine to Dru, smilimg sadly she pressed play and listend sadly to the lyrics;

[Jay]

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here nothing, can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you

(Dru)

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

[Jay]

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe no, one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

(Dru)

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

[Jay]

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go let, me go too

Dru, that's all I ask of you

(Dru)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

(Jay&Dru)

Share each day with me each night, each morning,

(Dru)

Say you love me

[Jay]

You know I do

(Jay& Dru)

Love me, that's all I ask of you

As the music faded out for the fourth time Dru sat in the centre of the bed and concentrated as hard as she'd ever done before in a hopeless attempt to establish a mental link with Jay...


	10. Unwanted Connections

Days passed slowly leaving Dru sad and frustrated, for the past 4 days she had been desperately trying to establish a mental link between herself and Jay but for some reason she couldn't do it, this baffled Dru as she'd managed it before she hadn't done it any different this time around; sighing she decided to try again, closing her eyes and concentrating on her mental goal Dru managed to finally establish mental connection but something wasn't right in fact something was dangerously wrong, Dru knew this wasn't Jay she'd connected to this was someone else entirely, someone that knew her just as well as Jay did if not more, in a state of panic Dru attempted to severe the link;"Aww Dru,Dru,why don't you wish to talk to me Huh, we used to enjoy our talks,then you just upped and left" Dru shook her head violently trying desperately to severe the link, she knew exaxtly who she had somehow connected to and his was not the type of mind you want to hang around in;"Bileth,I almost didn't recognise you there, you seem much darker than I remember" Dru knew this wasn't good, Bileth ( Byleth) was one of the darker, stronger demons, he was also One of the 72 Spirits of Solomon,she had to severe the connection with him and fast..  
"well Byl it's been a pleasure catching up we'll have to link up again soon but I'm afraid I must go now" with that she started to break the connection "DRU! I'll ALWAYS be with you!" Bileths dark voice echoed all around her leaving an uneasy feeling washing over her, wh what did he mean ALWAYS with me? With that thought she fell into an energy drained slumber


	11. Hidden Agendas

Deep in the dark twisted labyrinths of HELL, in between the catacombs Bileth sat,a demonic smirk dancing across his sullen features,he could sense she was sleeping, sense that even though she was deep in slumber it was anything but peaceful,flashes of her life running through her subconscious mind, her birth,the slaughter of the woman that bore her, the way she was a natural at pain and torture, the look in her eyes when a certain higher demon did the rounds making sure everyone was in their correct places,oh how he missed the talks he shared with Dru,how badly he wanted to reveal to her who he truly was,how he wanted to tell her that her fate regarding her fears about being destroyed like the human that bore her,how he wished to tell her that he personally could Gaurentee that neither Vetis or his vessel Jay would allow that to happen, but alas it is not the right time. Smirking evily Bileth thought about the next hell-born abomination to release on his un suspecting daughter he lived for the thrill of seeing her demonic heritage come to the surface and the oncoming astral connections and future abominations were just another one of his plans to strengthen that heritage but for now he decided she needed to rest.


	12. Why's and what if 's

Several long hours passed before Dru finally awoke, for some reason she seemed to sleep better after a few hours of tossing and turning,getting up she decided to grab a quick shower before a light bite to eat then she wanted to re attempt her astral connection with Jay whilest keeping the knowledge that she may re connect with Bileth curly in the back of her mind, besides there had to be a reason she connected with him and not with Jay and also what did he mean by he'd always be with her, shaking her head and her confusion she jumped in the shower allowing the warm running water to somewhat soothe her.


	13. Reunited with an old friend

Having had a long soothing shower Dru decided that she'd head into town,mainly just to stretch her legs but also because she still had a few baby things to get,grabbing her bag she headed out.  
A few hours into her last minute baby spree, even in all the noise and commotion in the store she could've sworn she'd heard someone calling her by name,she shrugged it off to begin with but after she heard it a second time curiosity got the better of her and she swiftly turned around only to come face to face with a very old friend. "Jo? Is that really you or am I hallucinating again? " The girl in question smiled softly before looking up nodding;"Yes, it really is me, It's so good to see you again after all these years!"  
Dru fought back tears at the sight of her friend standing in front of her,she was right it had been years but Dru remembered it like it was yesterday, she'd finished up for a while in torturing the bad seeds as they were seen and known and had gone to the spot where her and Jo always used to meet up only this time was different,this time Jo hadn't shown up, after weeks of no shows Dru gave up hope of ever seeing her friend..until now, "I'm doing ok, well apart from having the odd hell born abomination being sent to kill you at every given opportunity, anyway enough about me I want to know about you" Dru looked up and could see a small sad frown cross her friends face, "Jo,whats wrong? " she asked with growing concern.  
A few seconds of silence past before Jo spoke," I'm sorry Dru. I'm sorry for making you feel and think that I'd abandoned you all those years again, my father dragged me to another part of hell to do his dirty work for him and by the time I came back I couldn't find you, I tried looking for you but after a while of not being able to find you I figured you wanted nothing more to do with me." Dru stepped forward and embraced her friend in a hug, " I never once thought you'd abandoned me, I just knew something was wrong that day I just didn't know what, dont you ever think that I'd never want anything to do with you..ever" Still in Dru's embrace Jo nodded, just happy to have her friend back in her life and not resenting her,it felt good.


	14. Weak connections

Returning home from her unexpected shopping trip with Jo Dru decided to reattemp establishing a astral connection with Jay, she prayed it worked this time; sitting come on the sofa Dru completly cleared her mind and began; "Jay, please if you can hear me accept the connection...i really need to speak to you.. Please.. " she left the link open for roughly 5 minutes giving him plenty of time to hear her and hopefully respond; after 5 minutes of complete silence Dru decided to start closing the link, as she was doing so she heard something,"Dru, is that you? I see you've been practicing just like I showed you, the connection between us isn't that strong so I'm not even sure you can fully hear me but if you can I just wanted you to know I love you and miss you, the babies will be arriving soon you need to return home, Dru please let me know you can hear me... " Jay was right the computers weak she could barely hear him she tried to reply using the open link "I love you too and I'm well aware they'll be arriving soon and I'm trying to return but I need to make sure I don't put anyone else in danger..." while she was maintaining a link someone else intercepted the connection this time it was strong and clear "Dru I know you can hear me whether you like it or not but we need to talk, ever since you left I've been searching for you, you see I have something to tell you,i didn't really want to inform you via astral connection but you've not got the hints and I sent enough of them.. In fact you wiped out the very exsistance of my last hint... Sad really I'd had that hell hound since he was a demonic pup... Who'd have guessed my own wayward daughter would be the cause if his demise?" Dru suddenly dropped the connection shutting it off completely...did he just say daughter? No that's not possible..she had been told all her life her father was an unknown incubus demon and now Blythe, one of the 72 spirits of Solomon and a king of hell was saying HE was her father... This couldn't be.. It made no sense.. Dru needed answers and fast,with that she re oppend the link; "BLYTHE,BLYTHE, I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER ME NOW DAMMIT!" she waited... "Dru, my little one,a little less shouting I'm not deaf.. I guess you want answers and presumably an explanation...well ok I'll honor you that... You see being down here all the time gets lonely and we'll boring so I decided to have a little fun and indulge in a few human pleasures...as I can see you yourself have.. -chuckles-and with a demon of my higher Archy too. Im impressed... Anyway as I was saying, being part incubus I had the desire and urge to find a pure virginal human girl and well change that... at the same time as planting my demonic seed, so that's what I did... I picked the perfect one too,she fell head over heels in love with me,stioid girl walked right into my plan...i didn't want a mate I just wanted offspring to carry on my legacy... I was originally hoping she'd bare a son but instead she gave birth to you I destroyed her myself directly after your birth, shame really could've gone again and again till I got an heir but that's life I guess...anyway long story short I am your father and I must say from what I've seen of your heart wrenching..pun intended... Impulse kills I'm very impressed...altho we have one slight problem...Vetis... your future husbands demon HATES my very exsistance so thats a buzz kill..." Dru had heard enough "I don't know what goes on in that sick and twisted demonic mind of yours but I want NO part in it, I NEVER want to hear from you again... In ANY way shape or form so you can stop sending abominations up here to kill me or else I'll personaly wipe you out of exsistance, I'd heade the warning if I was you... GOODBYE BLYTHE!" she quickly severed the connection and curled up sobbing on the sofa.


	15. An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart

An hour passed since Blythe Hijacked Dru's astral connection and told her point blank and very detailed that he was her father, she had all this pent up frustration anger and sheer emotion she didn't know what to do,she grabbed her crimson hoody,her mp3 player and her trusty demon blade and left the house in search of some relief.

Twenty minutes after leaving the house Dru walked straight into the path of some dangerous looking men, most people would be to scared to continue past them but Dru wasn't most people, a small smirk crossed her lips as she continued her journey; "hey pretty lady,you want to play with a real man? " one of the louts shouted out, making out that she hadn't heard him she continued walking, within a couple of minutes she felt one of them grab her wrist forcefully, smirking she spun around; "I'd take your hand off my wrist if I was you! " Dru said with a low growl," and why exactly would I wanna do that, when instead I could let my hands have free roam of every inch of you? " he replied with a semi evil smirk, Dru matched his smirk as her eyes flashed from blue to black and she spoke with a demonic overtone "you have two options, realese my arm and leave this area alive I may add or I'll remove your arm, followed swiftly by your dead cold heart, leaving you as a dead cold corpse"she smirked "the choice is completely yours... Altho I'd choose quickly as I'm not one for playing the patience game" upon the words leaving her lips Dru drew her demon blade and swung it down hard fast and dangerously accurate slicing straight threw the man's wrist, the man screamed in both shock and pain" I did tell you to hurry up with your decision" in one swift movement Dru plunged her right hand directly into his chest cavity, the eerie sound of his ribcage shattering into splinters filled the air followed by a low gurgling sound and the first loud but now fainting beating of a freshly ripped out human heart.

Dropping the now lifeless,mangaled corpse to the floor Dru spun around only to find the rest of the group had ran off, licking her fingers clean Dru continued her journey.

Hours passed before Dru returned to her temporary home, she felt uneasy at what she'd just done but strangely enough she didn't regret it, the thoughts of her earlier news still weighing on her mind she decided she needed to talk to someone,not wanting to risk another hijacking she grabbed her phone and hit 3 on the speed dial... "Kate please,please, pick up it's urgent... Please..." after three attempts at trying to reach her sister in law with no avail Dru decided to leave a voicemail "Kate I i need to talk to you, I have found out some stuff and I don't know how to process it,please can you get in touch the minute you get this? and please don't say anything to Jay... not yet.. He'll only worry and I don't want that, I await your contact.. Bye" after leaving her message she hung up and got ready for bed.


	16. Shower sex is complicated

Dru awoke a few hours later, she still hadn't heard from Kate but she knew she would eventually,getting up she headed into the lounge and sat down, she needed to know what in the name of Lucifer was going on and she knew exactly who to annoy,concentrating she established a mental link directly with Bylęth;"BYLĘTH I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER ME!, IF YOU THINK IM GONNA ADDRESS YOU AS DAD YOU CAN THINK AGAIN... NOW ANSWER ME!" she impatiently waited and was just about to yell again when he spoke, " Dru, Dru,curiosity killed the cat you know..." he chuckled and was about to continue when she cut in,"curiosity killed a damn site more than just the cat"she had wit, he'd grant her that, he waited a second before continuing," How's the human realm? "It's fine, how's Hell?"  
"Oh you know Hells fine, no Hells complicated" she heard a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "NO, living a partial human exsistance is complicated, shower sex THATS complicated, Hell ain't complicated!" he couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst,"well anyway kiddo it was a pleasure connecting with you but I have kingly duties to attend to, so we're going to have to reconnect another time, oh and glorious kill earlier, you made your old man proud" before Dru could answer he had severed the connection,leaving Dru more confused and frustrated than before.


	17. Finally An Answer

Days past and Dru had yet to hear from her sister in law, this was odd as Kate always returned her calls within a few hours,she felt that something was wrong, grabbing her phone she hit re dial in Kate's number... After a few rings Dru was about to end the call when Kate answered "Hey Dru sorry I haven't been in touch Mason decided to drop my phone in the local pond and unfortunately it couldn't be saved so I had to await a replacement,i hope I didn't worry you too much it wasn't intended,anyway how's you? Dru smiled and sighed a soft sigh of relief before answering; "oh No RIP phone, I guess I've got all that to come... Double... I uhm need to see you in person I have some news from well, Hell," she paused slightly; " Dru I'll meet you for coffee at the corner house in 20 minutes we can talk then OK? " Dru agreed to the aragements and ended the call go get ready.


	18. My life is like an episode of Supernatur

Dru grabbed her trusty mp3 player,hitting play she awaited the impending music and started her journey to meet Kate;  
"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more,

No more!"

As the song faded out ready to skip to the next track Dru couldn't help but internally sigh, the lyrics held so much truth,except technically she was a wayward daughter not son but everything else rung true, her charade was the event of the season it didn't help that her life was rapidly becoming an episode of Supernatural which was growing increasingly pleasing to Byleth;reaching the cafe Dru entered,sat down and waited for Kate's arrival.


	19. Inconvenient Summonings

Minutes past and Kate made her entrance, fashionably late as always, Dru couldn't help but smile as her sister in law sat down as began going through the reasons of her lateness;"Kate it's fine,relax,Iv'e ordered the Coffee's,for Hells sake woman breath!"Dru attempted to sound stern and serious but as always when Kate was involved that was an impossible task and she quickly burst into giggles, "I'd have been here a whole five minutes ago except Mason couldn't find his phone, typical teenage lad it was in his back pocket the entire time, if Jazz hadn't have rang him when he did I'd still be hellping him look for it",she paused allowing the waitress to bring the coffee to the table,"so what was this big discovery you want to tell me about that you don't want Jay to know yet? The suspense is killing me Dru,spill it already!" Dru sighed slightly unsure what to say, after a small pause she spoke; "you've heard of Blythe,king of hell one of the 72 spirits of Solomon?, well turns out he he's my father..." Dru fell silent awaiting for Kate's response,"what what, back up, Blythe,King of hell Solomons spirit army dude is your dad? Whoa thats huge... Not to mention awkward and complicated seeing as Vetis hates his entire exsistance...no wonder you don't want Jay knowing just yet,what are you going to do? " Dru waited till Kate had finished before answering,"In all honesty Kate I don't have a clue,but I need to figure it out...and fast" just as she'd finished speaking she could hear a strange ringing in her ears... Great she was being summoned from Hell, but by who... BLYTHE...she turned to Kate "Well I guess I'm going to figure it out now, the son of a bitch is summoning me to Hell right this second, I've got to go" watching Kate nod she quickly headed to the ladies bathroom and flashed out.


	20. Awkward Reunion

"Right you son of a bitch, you summoned me here now explain why all of a sudden astral connection wasn't freaking good enough! "she paused slightly awaiting Byleth's reply,just as her annoyance and impatience was about to get the best of her he answered,"Dru, it's a pleasure as always to communicate with you" oh now he was really pushing the wrong buttons, "Yeah yeah cut the family reunion crap, and tell me the real reason you summoned my pregnant ass down here!" he smirked at her response, the son of a bitch actually thought this was amusing, Dru shot him a black eyed glare before flashing out of Hell and back to the human realm.

Byleth sat down and sighed, "I just wanted to get to know my daughter but I guess I'll just have to wait until you are willing to give me a running chance" he spoke softly knowing full fact she had left and couldn't hear his sad words.


	21. Feeble Mortal

Within ten minutes Dru was sat back at home, thinking about the events of today, when suddenly her train of thought was rudely interrupted by that annoying ringing in her ears; the same son of a bitch was actually summoning her... Again... Sheesh does he ever give up,Dru quickly responded to his rude remarks summoning and flashed out to Hell.

"Nihil gravius Zepar qua parte ad te pertinere nonne intellegentia?"

Omnium conexionem Dru volo habere amicitiae constituta filia mea vere malum ?

*oops I forgot you feeble mortals don't read or understand Latin so I guess I'll translate that little rant for you... Here goes...

"Byleth seriously which part of I want nothing to do with you are you not understanding! "

"Dru all I want is to have an established connection and bond with my daughter is that really so bad?"*

" Vos scitis damn bene suus complicated , quomodo nos nexum habent , aut etiam vinculum , ut sic blatantly posuit illud cum Vetis odit ipsum esse ?

" Bene poterit odio exsistance tu adiutor meus filiae nepotes mei demoni utero fetum agnoscere et accipe "

" Et sic es tu et austeris"

"Sicut tu delicium meum , ut tu

*Oh come on Mortal keep up, here we go again with the human realm translation:

"You know damn well it's complicated, how do we have a connection or even a bond as you so blatantly put it when Vetis hates your very existence?

"He may well hate my very exsistance but YOU are my daughter the demoni offspring in your very womb are MY grandchildren and HE will have to acknowledge and accept that!"

You are so demanding and annoying"

"As are you my pet, as are you"*

After everything had been heatedly discussed Dru flashed Byleth a black eyed smirk and flashed out, leaving him with some sort of hope for an awkward family reunion.


	22. Time to summon Jay

Hours had past since her heated meeting with Byleth and Dry knew deep down that she needed to fill Jay in, after all Byleth was going to become his father in law whether he liked it or not, sighing Dru looked at her phone,minutes of awkwardly staring at the cellular device in front of her she decided that if she rang him whiles he was down in hell he could ignore the call, with that fresh in her mind she decided to summon him:"Dru? You summoned me, what's wrong with phoning me? Jay asked slightly confused;"If I rang then you may have ignored the call,this way you have no choice but to answer, sorry but it's important" her voice wavered slightly,this alerted Jay that something was clearly disstressing her,before he had chance to speak the had handed him a cold beer "Jay please sit we need to talk" uhoh the 'we need to talk sentence didn't sit right' "Dru, what's happened, I'm sure that whatever it is we can work through it " She looked at him before continuing, "I've recently discovered that my father is Byleth,and I'm fully aware of the hatred between Vetis and Byleth but I kinda need a reconciliation as he is my father, therefore he's your father in law to be not to mention our sons' grandad,and well he wants to meet you" she looked down and her voice trailed off awaiting his response. "that son of a bitch is your father?!, Sheesh drop a family crap bomb why don't you, when exactly does the son of a bitch expect me to meet with him?" she looked sadly at him before answering; "uhm that would be uhm... Now" before Jay had the chance to protest Dru flashed them both to Byleth's realm in Hell.


	23. Boys Play nice

Standing in Byleth's realm Jay stood still extremely deep in his own thoughts; 'What could that Heartless Heathern even have to say to me Yeah I maybe with his Daughter and the Father of his Grandsons but by God if he ticks me off I will have the ultimate pleasure of ripping his head off and feeding it to the Hell Hounds, URGH of all people HE had to be her Father,Hey Ho,as they say, You cant choose your family and besides I'm with Dru, not her god awful Father and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesnt hurt her,mark my words,if he does there will be hell to pay and I dont mean the warm toasty Hell' Dru noticed her husband to be seemed to be lost in translation within himself and gave him a quick sharp nudge in the ribs to snap him out of it; "Oww Dru,what the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his now sore ribs, Dru couldn't help but smirk slightly, "Jay quit acting like a little girl, I barely touched you besides you seemed a tad lost there for a while,welcome back by the way" she giggled slightly at his facial reaction before continuing,"He wants to see us now,please play nice" she stated flashing him a playful angry look; " I'll play nice on the grounds he plays nice, I wont promise anything else ok?" she nodded and together they entered Byleths's personal chambers.


	24. A friendly-ish warning

Footsteps echoed through the chambers hallway,both light soft ones and heavy angry thumpy ones,Byleth smirked "oh good she got him to behave" he thought to himself, his train of thought was rudely interrupted by Jays sudden loud outburst; "Ok you Son of a bitch let's get this meet and greet freakin over with! " Byleth snapped his head up and the rude acknowledgement "Son of a Witch actually Jay but thanks for the acknowledgement even it is from the potty mouth of a fellow Demon" Jay shot Dru a 'Let's get the Hell out here before I do or say something I'll eventually regret' look,she responded by shaking her head; "Boys please play nice,after all we are ALL family whether we like it or not,Byleth if you wish this reunion to work you need to treat Jay and Vetis with the EXACT same level of respect you show to me, and the SAME applies to you!" she said looking Jay square in the eyes, I just want a normal relationship with both my father and my partner or as normal as a Hell Born Halfling is capable of having, is that really to much to ask for? Her blue eyes started to fill up with tears, this was hurting her more than she was willing to admit.

Jay saw the hurt in her eyes and knew there and then what he needed to do,stepping forward he extended his hand out to Byleth,what happend next wasn't in his power it was down to Byleth himself.

Seconds past before Byleth finally stepped forward and embraced Jays outstretched hand within his own, "For my daughter and your demoni,my grandson's, I am willing to let bygones be bygones between both vetis and myself and between you,his permanent vessel and myself" as the words left his mouth Byleth shook hands in agreement with Jay.

Dru continued to watch the interaction between the two demons in her life, she was happy they had agreed to reconcile but couldn't help but worry, sensing her unease Jay slipped a protective arm around her waist and held her to him, he then faced her father "Blythe I give you my word I will do EVERYTHING in my power both in Hell and in the human realm to keep Dru and my sons safe, happy and protected and will not hesitate to KILL whomever jepodises that, I'll let you know this includes you, hurt any of them in any way and I'll smite your ass, do you understand?!" Blythe had no words to respond with to his soon to be son in law other than "I understand, I too am a man of my word" after words had been shared and reconciliations made Dru and Jay returned to the human realm.


	25. And so it begins

Once they were back in the human realm Jay took Dru home before having to rush off and attend to some important errands,so she decided to pass the time lounging around the house listening to music; popping her earphones in she picked a song from random and listened intently to the following lyrics;

'

Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!

In my darkest hours I could not foresee

That the tide could turn so fast to this degree

Can't believe my eyes

How can you be so blind?

Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned

So in the end now what have we gained?

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,

can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?

Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?

If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside

it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time

Will we remember all of the suffering

Cause if we fail it will be in vain

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour

Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us

Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,

can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

It wasn't until the song had completely finished that she realised she'd been crying, getting up to get some tissue Dru felt an overpowering wave of pure agonising pain, followed very quickly by an almighty gush of what felt like water but didn't exactly smell like it, panicking she grabbed her phone and hit Jays number from her speed dial, 'pick up, pick up, for the loveof Lucifer pick up! " after a few rings it went to Voicemail,with blatent pain and panic in her voice she left him a message,"JAY I NEED YOU HOME NOW, IVE TRIED SUMMONING YOU AND NOW THIS...TH THE TWINS, THEY'RE COMING!" before getting the chance to end the call Dru dropped the phone as another agonising contraction took hold.


	26. Daemon and Draven

Within thirty minutes and still nothing from Jay,Dru decided she had to do something,the pain was excruciating to the point it made the torture she personally had thrust upon her a few times feel like a walk in the park; the house now looked like a bloody slaughter house,panicing she did the only thing she could think of, she flashed to Byleths personal quarters;"Dad! I i need your help, preferably Now!" she shouted for as long as her exhausted body would allow her to before slumping over a chair.

Byleth heard the commotion and came to see what was causing it, scanning his quarters his eyes immediately fell on Dru, going to her aid he spoke softly; " What's wrong? Where's Jay?" she looked up slightly as yet another contraction ripped through her exhausted frame, "they're coming, I i tried to both summon and phone Jay b but he's out somewhere on business, I didn't know what else to do, im sorry i can return to the house" she said before attempting to move, Byleth put his hand round her arm "You my dear are in no fit state what so ever to be going anywhere,besides this is your sons' birth heritage not to mention you are in better hands giving birth to demoni offspring here in Hell,so get as comfy as you possibly can and we'll have a look at how far along you are" she couldn't speak she could just about muster the strength to bid in agreement, using what little strength she had she lay down, breathing through the pain that was continually ripping through her. Byleth quickly organised for a nurse to come and check Dru's progress, looking up she simply nodded to Byleth, "Dru, it's time, you need to push for me, take deep breaths and push NOW" the entire quarters were filed with agonising screams and then everything went silent...moments later not one but two ear piercing wails were heard... Welcome to the world... Daemon and Draven...


	27. Shattered windows and uneasy feelings

Later that day Jay returned home, Slamming the car door the window shatters into a million pieces,walking into the house he was rambling on about the days events as if it was for the neighbours gossip hungry ears "For God Sake did I really need to be there for that...That job was so easy a minion could have done it...MINIONNNNNN;Damn the kids films why did I have to watch that one?"  
Pushing the door open A smell suddenly hit him like a fresh fish on the turn in ASDA..."what is that?"..looking around Jay followed the trail upstairs "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!"  
Jay knew something wasn't right,pulling his phone out of his pocket he realised it was dead, he quickly whacked it on charge an attempted to turn it on, within minutes it flashed to life with a total of 8 missed calls and 1 voice mail from Dru; listening to the voicemail Jay went a deathly shade of white, before he had the chance to totally freak out he heard Byleth summoning him, he vaguely made out the sentence "There's a couple of people I think you should meet" seconds later Jay was in Byleths quarters waiting with frantic agonising patience.


	28. Meet Daddy

After what seemed like an eternity to Jay he was suddenly greeted by Byleth, in his arms were two healthy sleeping baby boys, "Daemon, Draven, I'd like you to meet your daddy" in one swift movement Byleth placed the babies in Jays arms, looking down at them they were perfect, you'd never know just by looking at them that they had mainly demon blood running through their veins;then again you'd never guess that Jay himself or Dru did either just by looking at them. Minutes past before Jay finally spoke,"where's Dru?, is she ok?, only I saw the state the house was is in, there was blood everywhere and I mean literally everywhere." BYleth could not only hear the panic in Jay's voice he could sense it through out his entire deminour,the twins could too, they were squirming in his arms;"She's fine, she lost a fair amount of blood but nothing she or us couldn't handle, she's resting,if you follow me I'll take the three of you to her" he turned and started walking to one of the rooms in the far end of the quarters, ushering Jay to follow him, within moments she was in view,lying peaceful in a lavish bed with a twin size crib next to it, placing his son's in their bed he carefully sat on the bed beside her.  
Dru could feel a presence on the bed beside her and she summed together all her will and might to open her eyes, " Jay i I'm sorry about the mess, I i know you didn't particularly want your sons to be born in Hell b but I couldn't reach you, I couldn't reach anybody,i I got scared and panicked so I I came here, p please don't be mad at me" looking up at him he could see that she had not only been crying but she was still visibly upset by the whole event, carefully he scooped her into a tight embrace; " I'm not mad a you, im sorry i was unreachable and wasn't here for the three of you, I know you were in the best hands and besides this is their birth heritage so it's fitting that they should be born here just as their mother was, your dad has said its ok for yourself,Daemon and Draven to stay here and rest for few hours besides it'll give myself and the others time to clean the house up and give the nursery a quick check and then I'll personaly come and collect the theree of you and we'll go home, how's that sound? " he never recieved his answer as Dru had once again fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Nightmares Within

In the midst of sleep Dru had a disturbing nightmarish vision of her sons birth, everything went wrong, there was blood everywhere even more than she originaly remembered,the pain was excruciating,in a panicked state she tried getting hold of Jay,when that didn't work she flashed to her father's quarters except this time he turned her away,shunned his daughter in the agonising stages of labour, weak and bleeding Dru left,unsure as where to go or what to do next, she could feel her own heartbeat slowing down and knew that wasn't good,if hers was slowing what was happening to her two sons? Desperation set in and she did the only thing she could think of she found an old abandoned bathroom block and prepared herself for what was to come, be it good or bad it had to happen; gripping the sink basin as hard as she could,she bared down and pushed with all her might... After an agonising 15 minutes her boys were born into complete and eerie silence...they hadn't survived the birth and Dru was sure she'd be joining them soon...  
Waking abruptly pale and shaking Dru's first instinct was to lean over the double crib beside her, she breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sight of her two perfect babies breathing lightly and sleeping peacefully,a small tear escaped her eyes at the remberance of her nightmare still fresh in her mind, she decided a shower would make her feel better,grabbing some clean fresh clothes that Jay had brought up earlier she ran the water and entered the shower.


	30. Festive Traditions

Hours had passed since Dru had been awoken in a terrified state following her graphic nightmare,the warm shower hadn't really helped as much as she'd hoped; glancing at the clock she knew that Jay would be returning soon to take her and the twins home,the timing couldn't be any more perfect seeing as Christmas was less than a week away,ok so it was technically her second Christmas with Jay but the first as his wife to be and as a mother.

Dru smiled as she thought of how magical this year's festivities would be, there'd not only be two more lots of presents under the tree but there was going to be more people gathered at Jazz and Kate's house this year as there's two more little monsters to officially welcome into the already big family.

A few minutes later Dru's festive thoughts were pleasantly disturbed when Jay arrived to take them home, smiling she helped him secure Daemon and Draven into their baby carriers before saying a quick thanks and goodbye to her father, making sure she gave him two special photographs; one of the twins and one of the four of them.

Once they were safely back in the human realm Jay took the boys inside and placed them in their crib before returning to Dru; "close your eyes and give me your hand there's something I want to show you" he said smiling at her, Dru smiled back and closed her eyes, placing her hand in his she allowed him to lead her; "Jay what are you up-to?" he paused before answering her, "Shh wait and see besides it's a surprise" he continued to lead her slowly into the front room of the house before stopping rather abruptly,"OK little miss impatient you can open your eyes" silence filled the room with nothing but the twins' soft breathing and the flickering lights of the magnificent Christmas tree fully decorated filling the air; Dru let out a small gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her, "Y you did ALL this, on your own? " she looked at Jay awaiting his response, " well not all on my own, jazz helped with putting u on the tree, and Kate and the kids helped decorate it but all that really matters is that you like it" he suddenly looked worried awaiting her response; after making him waits few agonising seconds she spoke " I i don't like it... I love it! " she quickly embraced him in a long hug before looking up at the mistletoe hanging above them,giggling she kissed him, well after all it IS a Christmas tradition.


	31. Vegenace of the angels

Christmas had pleasantly passed as had New Year, it was now 2016 ,which you could say was officially the year of Lucifer given the fact that 666+666+666+6+6+6=2,016 (2016) Dru couldn't help but giggle at this discovery,the tins had grown a fair bit in the month since their birth,they looked more like 5 month old babies rather than just a month and a bit; Jay had explained that their rapod growth rate was due to their mixed demonic heritage and that once they hit the age of 2 it would slow down a bit, speaking of Daemon and Draven they were out enjoying a day with their daddy and uncles so Dru decided to pay Byleth a visit seeing as she last saw him Christmas Eve,not wanting to drop in unannounced she decided to attempt an astral connection with him first.  
Dru sat comfortably on the sofa and cleared her mind of everything so as to make a connection "Byleth... Father... Can. You hear me?, I was wondering if you fancied a visit... Please reply" with the message out and the connection active and open Dru waited for a response.  
Minutes past and she was about to severe the link when suddenly an unknown voice came through "Dru,your father isn't here right now.. He's leading an alliance against the angels that started a small war against us" Dru listened to what was being said,she was shocked at the revelation of a war between the angels and her father's hell-born army,sighing slightly she spoke "A war, against the angels, why? " there was a slight pause before the unknown voice continued "they apparently want vengeance for one of their own... Somebody called Casandra,apparantly WE are responsible for her demise" Dru gasped at the unknown voices revelation,she knew Cassandra was killed by a HellHound her father (admitidly unbeknown to anyone he was her father) had sent to destroy Dru for breaking some sort of Code of Hell,if anyone should be blamed for Cassandra's demise it should be her, "I i was there when the angel in question died, so why aren't they after me for vengeance?" she asked the unknown voice shakily, "They apparently KNEW Who you were and what you wanted and in true angel showmanship crap they wanted to help you, the beast was your fathers they place full blame on HIM and HIM alone, I'm sorry but it'll be a long time before your father returns... -he let out a dark evil chuckle before finishing-If he returns at all! " before Dru could say anything else the link had been severed leaving her alone with her now mixed thoughts.


	32. Numbness and Revelations

Dru was still shocked and dazed by the revelation she had just been told, granted she hadn't really known Byleth as her father for long but she had known him as a friend for many years and OK yes he had originaly attempted to destroy her but he had made amends for that, he'd accepted her relationship and pairing with Jay even tho he didn't see eye to eye with Jays demon Vetis, at least he tried for her sake as well as for Jays,he helped her give birth to her son's his grandson's, proving that even tho he was a demon and the king of hell that he wasn't all bad there was some goodness within him, there had to be something she could do, there just had to be; mind racing she went in search of the one person that might be able to help her...Jay.


	33. Monitored Connections

Days had passed since she'd attempted to communicate with Byleth and was informed of his absence and Dru couldn't think of anything else that might help find him, Jay had exhausted almost every path,trail and route he could; not to mention the endless amount of owed favours he'd called in nobody knew anything or if they did they sure as hell weren't talking. Sighing Dru sat down, the thought of trying the astral connection again was strong in her mind.. Concentrating she started the process; "Byleth? Father, can you hear me? Silence continued ironically loudly as she waited to see if there was a response..."Dru, stop it's not safe they're monitoring the connection please stop" Dru could faintly hear her father's voice,"What do you mean they're monitoring the connection? Where are you? I'm going to help you I promise" it went once again silent,then suddenly Dru heard a voice talking to her except it wasn't her father's, " He is here because YOU killed Cassandra, and either he pays for her death...or... You do! " as soon as the last threat was spoken the connection was abruptly severed leaving Dru alone and slightly unnerved, it was her fault Cassandra was dead and now it was her fault her father was going to pay for it,the angels were right SHE should be tortured and punished for Cassandra's demise not him, a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, this was something she could never bring herself to tell Jay he'd either try and stop her or he'd be dissapointed with her and she couldn't bear the look in his eyes for either, sighing she silently left to clear her head and make sense of her thoughts.


	34. Heed the Warning

Hours of wandering around aimlessly had passed and Dru came to a snowy clearing "weird it hasn't snowed in ages" she thought aloud, then she remembered something Cassandra had told her about the angels realm here on earth, she had said it was out in the middle of no where surrounded by nothing but pure ice and virgin snow... Could it be... Had she found the angels human realm... Sliding her ever carried demon blade into her boots she continued forwards unsure as to whether they were aware of her presence but not really giving a hellhounds fury ass if they did, she was going to save her father and make THEM pay...

Further into the snowy surroundings Dru spotted an old delapatated looking cabin, moving closer she heard muffled yet still painfilled agonising yells, she carefully looked through one of the mould covered windows and was shocked by what she saw, inside was her father face down on a bed of some sort,clearly on the verge of unconsciousness trying to breath through the obvious pain being inflicted on him... tapping the window certainly got the rough looking angel in controls attention as he swiftly came outside to check... Seizing her opportunity Dru pounced, blade in hand and swiftly took him out, the once virgin white snow became a very bright shade of crimson... no sooner had she killed him more appeared, Dru took care of them too leaving nothing but a literal river of crimson blood in her midst as a warning to any angels that were to scared to show themselves that you DO not mess with a Cambion demon let alone a female.


	35. Realisations and Revelations

Once back in the personal realm of her father,Dru looked back over the slaughter she had just indulged in,so many innocent angels slaughtered just for being there, but she had done what she had to do, what needed to be done; hadn't she? Something didn't sit right about the whole experience,why now blame someone for Cassandra's demise,it happend longer than 7 months ago it didn't make sense someone had to be behind it all pulling the strings, orcastraiting it but the real question was who? Dru had a niggling feeling she knew just who was behind it, the brothers Sonneillon and Succorbenoth, after all Sonneillon was The demon of hate, and Succorbenoth was The demon of jealousy. It would make sense that together they would both hate Byleth and be jealous of him and his power, what better way to take over than have him captured, tortured and killed for the demise of an angel but their almost perfect plan was executed by Dru the long lost and very wayward daughter of Byleth not to mention the fact she was also engaged to be married to Jay, Vetis'vessel,all in all not a halfling to be messed with. Dru sighed knowing that the brothers would have gone into hiding now especially since the kings return has been announced, but she'd find them, after all even a demon can't stay hidden forever.


	36. Revenge and Retributions

Months past and the brothers still hadn't reared their ugly demonic heads and Dru was slowly becoming impatient, she thought they would've slipped up by now even Jay had assured her they would, she had no choice but to fill him in on her planned revenge kill of the brothers Sonneillon and Succorbenoth, after what they had done and surprisingly to Dru he fully agreed with her and supported her with the oncoming task at hand.

More seconds past and Dru suddenly felt as tho she was no longer alone, a small smirk danced across her lips, maybe it was time: "I thought it was you Sonneillon although I'm a tad disappointed that your equally barrel scrapping,pathetic excuse for a demon brothers not here,oh well no biggie I'll just have to make sure your death paints a vivid nightmare of what lies in-store for him! " she spoke softly slowly walking towards him yeah sure Sonneillon was quick but Dru was considerably quicker, in the blinking of a bloodshot demon eye she was upon him,she toyed with him a while dragging her demon blade slowly across any exposed flesh she could find, his pleas and pathetic whimpers filling the air was like music to her ears, " Awe my dear Sonneillon did you really think you and your half wit brother would actually get away with lying to the angels,let alone having the king slain... Huh...did you! You see my father always spoke highly of you and your brother, best demonic minions he'd ever had serve him he would say, me personally,i think that at times you pair are at best, functioning morons... but that's just my opinion" she looked him straight in the eyes as he tried to repeat and defend the functioning moron reference,in the blink of an eye Dru plunged her blade straight through his cold dead demonic heart... Agonising screams and low growls filled the air... Looking down at the dusty remains Dru smiled "One down... One to go" she said before disappearing into the darkness in search of Succorbenoth.


	37. A lover for a brother

The news of Sonneillon's brutal demise had reached his brothers ears and Succorbenoth had revenge in mind for the person responsible that being the kings daughter herself Dru, he thought it would be fitting that in return for her killing his brother she would kill someone close to her, seeing as her father had much higher security now he was a no go, he didn't know about Daemon and Draven's exsistance so planned to hit her where it would hurt her most and destroy her...Jay... Knowing her partner was also a demon he used his vision mapping abilities to track down Jays current whereabouts...and silent flashed out.

Jay was finishing up with a lower demons kill spree induced mess,making it look like nothing nasty or remotely demonic went down here,he was completely alone, or so he thought, before he had a chance of any retaliation Succorbenoth plunged his demon blade directly and violently into Jay,with a sick twisted smirk he made sure that the entire attack would be visible and played out in the depths of Dru's mind,he achieved this act using the same astral link she herself was capable of knowing full well that she would enivitably come to her lovers aid and he would be waiting,in all his demonic smug glory,to end her too.


	38. Violent Visions

Dru was awaken in a blind panic from what she at first thought was just a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't,shaking she grabbed her phone and frantically dialled Kate... " I I need help, h he got to him a and I it's all my fault" as the words escaped her she couldn't control the sobs violently escaping her "Dru, sweetie, calm down,who got to who,sweetie your making no sense,slow down and start again" Kate could sense something wasn't right and she needed to get it out of her as quickly as possible, " I killed Sonneillon for what he did but his brother Succorbenoth got away, h he did it to drive me out, and it worked" the pain in her chest was becoming excruciating by the second but she had no choice, Kate was married to Jays twin if nothing else HE needed to know," Succorbenoth h he tracked down Jay a and he... I think he's killed him I I have to go,i I need to know for sure... Tell Jazz that if Succorbenoth doesn't kill me first then I fully expect he will and I don't blame him... " hanging up she flashed to where she'd seen in her vision.


	39. Love and Protection

Arriving at the nightmarish scene she scanned the area, she knew that if Jay was dead she wouldn't be able to sense him... But wait... She could... running to the area she had sensed him her heart stopped at the sight before her... He was fine, pissed off...but fine... she moved closer slowly half expecting him to be angry with her for well almost getting him killed, but on her approach his demeanour changed, he spun around and pulled her close to him in an embrace like nothing they'd shared before, she felt the relief wash over her and she knew he sensed it too, looking up she broke the silence; "I I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me, he almost killed you, I I'm so sorry" she buried her head in his chest as the sobs came out of her,pulling her closer her stroked her hair, "shh, Dru it wasn't your fault, and thanks to Vetis I'm completely healed, see not a mark on me, which is more than what I can't say for Succorbenoth over there" chuckling he pointed out a pile of blacked ash blowing along the pavement "it's over now, not he or anyone else is going to harm you, not while I'm around, besides I made a promise to your father that I'd not only love you but protect you too, and that's what I'm going to do now how about we go home Huh, I mean it's not like we have a worried Kate and slightly annoyed Jazz/Verin to calm down and explain too" kissing her head softly he led the way home to face the family.


	40. Hellbound Highhorses and 3 Minutes

After the nightmarish ordeal that had just played out they finally arrived home, bracing herself for what was about to happen Dru followed Jay into the house.. "Where have you pair been and what the hell has been going on huh!" Jazz shouted loudly, looking straight at Dru he continued "You have some major explaining to do,so start talking! " looking down at the floor Dru struggled to find the words, "I I'm sorry,i I never meant for any of this to happen" before she could finish the sentence Jay cut in "Oi don't yell at her like that, you stand there shouting the odds yet both you and I have done the exact same thing protecting our family and that is all Dru was doing, she was and is more than capable of taking out two pathetic excuses for demons and you know that,she had no idea that barrel scraping scumbag would use me as bait to get to her, swap roles Huh how would you be feeling right now if the role was reversed,how would it feel if Kate was trying to protect her father and to get to her they attacked you, made her think you were dead only to discover you were OK thanks to Verin and you had taken out the low life,only to have her upset and feeling imensly guilty over the fact you could've died because of her then to find the courage to come home just for me to lay into her, how would you feel in that situation Huh? Yeah I get it your the older twin but only by 3 goddamn minutes so for once get off your high HellBound horse and chill oh and while your at it apologise,shes been through enough" turning away from his brother he pulled Dru into a close embrace, "Jazz uhm Jays right...granted it's a first but he's still right, when Dru rang she was not only clearly angry and distraught she was also scared, she even said that if the demon responsible didn't kill her first she fully expected you to and wouldn't blame you for it either, it's obvious she loves and cares for Jay otherwise she wouldn't have been so scared and forthcoming would she? " Kate looked at her husband hoping he'd understand, "I guess your right, the pair of you it's just I can't bear the thought of loosing any of you ok,Dru I'm sorry for laying into you the way that I did but surely you can understand why I did? " before she had the chance to answer her soon to be brother in law did something he's never done he hugged her.  
As the evening wore on Dru was happy she finally had a family to call her own,one she knew would do anything to protect its own and that included her, smiling she kissed Jay and headed to bed the recent events had wore her out, she knew Jay would join her when he was ready but right now he needed some chill time with his brother.


	41. Burdens, shame and Twisted Thoughts

Almost a month had past since Succorbenoth's attack on Jay and altho the family believed everything was ok Dru was far from ok both physically and mentally, the entire ordeal from the day she was created to the actions of last month were all building up deep within her, she knew that they'd all want to help her Jay included but she already felt she had both brought burden and shame upon them all already and regardless of the arguments pitch the entire family would put across to her she wasn't in any position or mood to back down and confess her inner feelings not now not ever, she was the sole cause of this mess and she alone would be the sole end of this mess, seeing how happily and content Jay was amongst his brother and sister in law Dru quietly slipped out the backdoor and walked as far as her tired body would allow her.


	42. Food fights and problems solved

Days had past since Dru had gone for a secret walk to attempt at clearing her head which of course hadn't worked our well for her, now here she was sat in the middle of a three way arguement/ food fight between Jay, Jazz and Kate,shaking her head she quickly attempted to leave the room silently glancing at the mess that was yet to be cleared up;making her way into the long area she thought she'd made it out unnoticed when suddenly she heard Kates voice softly behind her, "Dru, are you okay? " not looking up Dru quickly answered her friends question, "Uhm yeah Kate I'm fine" looking back to what she was focusing on she thought hard to her self -way to go Dru, could youbhave answered any more flat and suspiciously,you know  
Kate's not going to let it go till you tell her what's wrong, maybe its not such a bad idea, she clearly wants to help as does everyone else- without thinking Dru answered aloud the number voice nobody else could hear "NO! I wont burden them anymore! " hearing Dru's outburst Kate snapped her head around to where her soon to be sister in law was sat, sitting next to her she approached the conversation with caution, "Dru who are you afraid of burdening? Who ever they are I'm sure they'll understand" she waited to see if she got a response, "It's you.. Well you, Jazz and Jay, I feel like I've burdend you all not to mention brought a ton of shame to you all what with all the impulsive kills I indulged in, discovering who my father is, Cassandra's death, the attack on my father's life resulting in the death of Sonneillon which in turn led to Succorbenoth attacking Jay and leaving me to think he was dead, I I... " her voice broke as the tears made an appearance,dru quickly lowered her head to avoid the embarrassment of being seen as weak... "Sweetie listen none of us blame you or anything for any and all of what you've just told me, as Jay said in your defence on the night of the attack you was did what you did to protect your family and your loved ones... Sweetie we've all been there,trust me you are not a burden to us nor have you brought shame to us, you are a part of this family and we love you, so please don't keep torturing yourself over this. OK? " Dru nodded in agreement "You want a hand cleaning up in there?" Kate answered with a simple nod and the two went off to clean up the demonic dinner food fight.


	43. A little bit of Latin

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a87e14cc11f80e26c2345112d43857"After helping Kate clear up Dru knew she had to lay her inner turmoil to rest, she knew that to do this she had to speak to her father,after letting Kate and the others know where she was going she quickly flashed herself to her father's realm:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d92ea4b9ff963b9952d868d2364063""Pater, Pater venisti?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f823484108a0d73aabb9d1ea93c20ce1""Hic puer ego sum"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01d22f0d679e63e039afda4bab438a10""Pater , ego sum ita paenitet"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc1ebdbe300a35a0f24ec535e1a22f5""Dru , male agis , ut amicum me sicut ambulavit pater tuus .. aliquid tibi molestum est si te scire volo mecum loqui potest .."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b6e74e26f4a7e6f074ba79f06d0bc46""Pater omnia mea culpa, Cassandrae morte tua capi et discruciatum necasset, ultio Succorbenoth Jay adversus eam nescio quomodo ut omne praeteritum vitium .. Pater timeo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b49f1c30d139deadee3f0d32372518""Dru credas me non reprehendo, quod non a me, et ego in eo, quod totum bet Jay reprehendere non possunt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="256c65652a4cd5817dcf63ec422b6eb9""Magna causa faciebat omnia quae habes cor, oportet quod mater tua egregia erga genus placet tibi ut eam pacem invenies requiem"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3868d05f9cf9185c139c88194222655""Pater ego faxo , te amo"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10f1964c3d7571e6b3ccbf520fa0ab5""Spero autem , fili quoque te amo"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3bf93757c12ce3febfbaf010444ecbc"(oopps sorry I did it again, I forgot you whiney mortals don't fully understand or read latin so I guess I'd better do the translation game again, here you go:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a6319a5d08ef1eadaab1c2538e4c370""Dad, Dad are you here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="035db90a30ed066afe51a233825bd5b2""I'm here my child"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f407f2b78ddeb8e1982bad571af859""Dad, I'm so sorry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa135a40966155c6bcc86eeb26227a65""Dru,whats wrong, I'm your friend as well as your father if something is bothering you.. anything at all I want you to know you can always talk to me.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dad everything is my fault, Cassandra's death, your capture and torture,Succorbenoth's revenge attack on Jay, it's all my fault.. I don't know how to get past it Dad I'm scared."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e3d9f72858d4737088b34da85d09c0a""Dru, trust me you are not to blame, certainly not by me and I'd bet my entire existence on the fact that Jay doesn't blame you either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b995051d9f5ca6b859578259c363659a""Everything you did was for a reason you have a big heart,you must get that from your mother and your loyalty to family is outstanding so please find the peace within you to lay it to rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c8bc03200c0c93561db034c0206149""I will father, I promise, I love you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4050c9010da6186261f87d9b913566""I trust you will, I love you too my child.")/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2441738e9deaf87cae5290232cff400"Dru left her father's realm returning to loved ones knowing deep down her inner turmoil and pain had been almost lifted, things were finally going to be OK./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7215ee9c7d9dc229d2921a40e899ec5f" /p 


End file.
